


Nightly Terrors

by Tommyboy



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has to be reminded that he’s safe sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Terrors

It’s an instant reaction. First, he woke and at first glance, he was unsure of where he was. Then he felt a warm body next to him. Instantly he moved away, standing, looking. James was on his feet, looking down at the bed, he found he had been lying next to Robbie.

Robbie too was awake, also standing and now moving around to come towards him. He’s talking slowly, trying to calm James, and when he finally reaches him, brings his arms around him, awkward as it may be, pulling him closer, telling him that it’s all right, that he’s safe.

James wasn’t aware of it till he felt himself in Robbie’s arms, that he was shaking like a ice cold pool bather.

“Easy lad,” he hears as his own body responds, warms and calms down under his lover’s touch. Once calm and more aware, Robbie gets him to sit on the edge of the bed. Pulling James into his arms Robbie can feel James move his head to rest on his shoulder, his warm breath on his neck.

Fingers card through his hair, James does let his mind agree with what his heart knows, he is safe, and loved.


End file.
